


Learn To Feel

by danniewhite



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniewhite/pseuds/danniewhite
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Kudos: 9





	Learn To Feel

Адам никогда не был фанатом ярких цветов. Он знал солнце, которое утром крадётся сквозь жалюзи и ползёт по лицу, заставляя открывать глаза и проживать ещё один день.

Адам ненавидел этот цвет, будь оно светло-желтым, почти как луна, или ярко-оранжевым, как сыр в чизбургерах. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что солнце ни черта ему не сделало. Может, оно и само задолбалось каждый день болтаться туда-сюда по миру. Работа-то не из лёгких, как тут не заебешься. Уж посложнее, чем продавец-кассир в местном продуктовом магазине.

Адам ненавидел ярко-оранжевый и поэтому всегда доставал сыр из маминых чизбургеров, полностью лишая смысла всё их существование. Он же придурок, ему можно. Никто не осудит, это же тупой Адам, два метра класса коррекции во плоти. 

Нет, он не думал так. Адам вообще предпочитал не думать, как о нём говорят другие, и поэтому вынимал сыр из чизбургеров. Этот цвет напоминал ему об отце, о его тупых пиджаках, его тупом лице, его словах, каждое из которых больно въедалось под кожу с тех пор, как в восемь лет он разбил мамину вазу.

Отец говорил, говорил, но никогда при этом не слушал и не объяснял, а как ты поймешь тяжесть преступления, когда наказание всегда одинаково - пара синяков и въевшийся в рукава рубашки запах очистителя для машины? Эта умная мысль до него дошла только к семнадцати годам.

Самое дебильное: Адам был просто до тошноты внешне похож на своего отца, из-за чего еще в пятнадцать решил умереть до сорока, чтобы, смотря в зеркало каждый день, не натыкаться там на папашу. 

Сыр в чизбургерах, кстати, на вкус был как пластик. Адам не понимал, почему мама уже пять лет покупает именно его. Может, она тоже подсознательно ненавидит отца и надеется, что когда-нибудь тот сдохнет от отравления вредными штуками, содержащимися в пластике?

Грофф никогда и не претендовал на содержательность своих мыслей, именно поэтому ему не удавались эссе. Чтобы быть гением эссе, надо уметь думать. Чтобы уметь красиво оформить мысль, надо чувствовать. Адам не умел чувствовать. Он думал, этому должны научить в школе, он думал, этому могла бы научить его мама.

Он думал, что каждое новое чувство должно быть сильнее физической боли от ударов, шлепков, брошенных фраз. Хуже, лучше - неважно. Оно просто должно было быть сильнее.

Но так почему-то никогда не происходило. 

Это разрушало его изнутри с каждым днём, и, если бы Адам мог чувствовать, он бы обязательно что-нибудь придумал, но он попросту не умел. Поэтому рука сама тянулась за баллончиком с краской, к старому домашнему сервизу. 

Адам, как наркоман, пытался получить ещё больше от единственного человека, который это давал. Еще больше злости, ярости, гнева. Да только вот не заметил, как вырос, и они сменились поджатыми губами матери и тихим, скрежущим разочарованием в глазах отца.

Адам ни черта не понимал.

Но автоматически добавлял в палитру ненавистных цветов бордовый - оттенок любимой помады матери, цвет её поджатых губ. Адам и сам не заметил, когда начал брать со стола зелёные яблоки вместо бордовых: от тех теперь тошнило.

Этот парень думал, что заслуживает всё, что с ним происходит. Он считал, что это нормально - когда вся жизнь похожа на бесконечное искупление. Верь он в бога, стёр бы колени, вымаливания у него прощение каждую ночь.

Странно, но Адам мог бы представить свою мать за этим занятием.

В их цветастом доме, в её цветастом тканевом халатике, таком ярком, что аж зубы сводит.

Адам ненавидел яркие цвета. Именно поэтому из толпы одетых вразнобой школьников он выбрал самое яркое пятно и удосужился в него влюбиться.

Это пятно сейчас сидело на траве и подставляло лицо мягко светящему закатному солнцу, от чего синие блестящие тени на веках выглядели еще более забавно. Рядом с Эриком валялся его старый велосипед, а по другую руку лежала аккуратная корзинка с фруктами. Сейчас он выглядел самым расслабленным человеком на планете, и Адам мгновенно почувствовал себя самым напряжённым.

Грофф нелепо улыбнулся: только сейчас дошло, что он выбрал этого парня из-за того, что он единственный заставляет его что-то по-настоящему чувствовать. Не предвкушение удара, не ожидание гнусной отмашки. Это было что-то лёгкое, мягкое, как большое одеяло, усыпанное синими блёстками. 

Адам смотрел на семью Эрика и видел принятие, любовь и уважение, которого ему с детства недодавали, и, видя отца Эрика, обнимающего своего сына так, будто он самое ценное в его жизни, смотрел на то, как всё его глупое детство, все его семнадцать лет чёрно-белой лентой проходили перед глазами.

Зависть была его первым зрелым чувством. В этой тупой школе нашелся человек, которого принимали таким, какой он есть, которого поощряли и поддерживали. Там что, все, мать его, такие? Их всех принимают, ценят? Может, с ними ещё и разговаривают?

Эрик, сам того не зная, запустил опасный и хрупкий механизм, пригодный для работы, но необходимый в настройке. Эрик и понятия не имел, что один поцелуй вызовет у этого странного парня сразу два чувства: влечение и опасность. Этим двум лучше не сталкиваться в одной комнате.

Адам никогда не думал о сексуальности, над ориентацией мог только глупо смеяться - хорошая всё же тема для того, чтобы задеть чьё-то больное место. Адам никогда не скрывал, что он скотина. 

Адам и представить не мог, что в тот день, когда он осознает, что является всем, над чем смеялся, ему захочется сигануть в окно и перед этим прищемить им же голову. Не от стыда, не от безысходности. Тупо от страха.

Он не чувствовал ничего, исходящего от общества, в котором привык - был вынужден - находиться: ни ненависти, ни принятия. Это всегда удовлетворяло. Такой своего рода питомник для змеи.

Когда всё изменилось, он стал оборачиваться по дороге домой, а из дома выходил с клокочущим в груди сердцем. Адам давным-давно уже не чувствовал страха перед отцом, но тут словно что-то тяжёлое упало на грудную клетку и давило что есть силы.

\- Эй, Адам, ты же знаешь, что я тебя вижу? Ты что, улыбаешься?

От Эрика исходило тепло, он весь будто сам за пару минут превратился в солнце.

Почему именно этот парень - загадка, только именно с ним становилось так спокойно, что даже сердце будто совсем переставало биться. Уходил страх быть пойманным, разоблачённым, обличённым в том, что уже давно не считается грешным.

Именно с Эриком Адам понял, что такое одиночество. Одиночество - это примерно всё, что было до него, а способность прочертить эту грань - тоже заслуга Эрика.

Он научил, что любовь - это разное, что фиолетовый цвет красивый, потому что Эрик его носит, что в его корзине никогда не будет бордовых яблок, потому что Адам их на дух не переносит, а солнце может быть не таким ужасным. Неплохой урок для парня, бросившего школу.

\- О чём думаешь, чудила?

Эрик засмеялся; очевидно, лицо Адама менялось от каждой новой мысли. Эдакий эмоциональный калейдоскоп. Этому парню, действительно, в последнее время пришлось много о чём подумать.

\- Я думаю, что люблю тебя.

\- Ты... лю...?

\- Я думаю, что выбрал тебя, потому что поступал с тобой так же, как как отец поступал со мной. Я думаю, ты лучше меня, потому что ты был способен простить мне то, что я никогда не прощу ему, и я не знаю, как тебе это удалось, но я чувствую, что ты достоин гораздо большего, чем двухметровый мудак, говорящий тебе весь этот...

\- Это не бред, Адам. Это самое прекрасное, что ты мне когда-либо говорил. Чёрт, да это самое прекрасное, что вообще мне кто-либо говорил.

Кажется, Эрик вот-вот заплачет.

\- Почему ты можешь... прощать?

Адам бухнулся на траву рядом с ним и на секунду проследил за уходящим солнцем.

\- Потому что я верю в прощение. Когда прощаешь людей, на душе становится легче, и ты перестаёшь жить с этим грузом боли. Даже если люди действительно имели в виду именно то, что когда-то говорили, или действовали искренне.

\- Я не считаю, что заслуживаю твоего прощения.

\- Что вообще заставляет тебя так думать?

\- Знаешь, я не мастер в этих всех чувствую-думаю-говорю штуках.

\- В последнее время у тебя выходит неплохо.

У Эрика очень холодные руки, но не по-чужому холодные. Не - блять - по-отцовски холодные.

\- В последнее время я чувствовал слишком много. И ещё больше думал, а потом понял, что за всю свою жизнь чувствовал меньше, чем за последние пару месяцев... и за последние пятнадцать минут.

Эрик нервно рассмеялся и крепче сжал руку. Разговорчивый Адам - редкое природное явление. Он должен помочь парню не превратиться в ураган, иначе пиши пропало.

\- Это всё... твой отец?

\- Я никогда его не прощу за то, что он заставлял меня искать внимание, ведь я искал только боль. Боль была единственным, что я мог чувствовать, но со временем даже её стало недостаточно. Я стал разочарованием семьи, и даже боль мне перестали давать. Я был, - был! - от неё зависим.

\- Боже, ты...

\- Я хочу научиться чувствовать. Хочу чувствовать много, хочу чувствовать разное. С тобой я наконец-то начал понимать, что это, но теперь я хочу, чтобы крышу снесло. Хочу, чтобы это дерьмо наконец отпустило!

\- Отпустило... - эхом повторяет Эрик, смотря на свои ботинки, будто это слово - маленькое дежавю, будто он когда-то уже слышал его раньше. - Ну конечно! Конечно, чёрт!

Эрик вскакивает и, смеясь, начинает пританцовывать. Привычка дурацкая, но такая живая, оттого и нравится Адаму. Сейчас Эрик выглядит так, будто по меньшей мере вскарабкался на Эверест.

\- Я забыл о каком-то празднике?

Адам пытается. Честно, старается изо всех сил, но безумно сложно пытаться понять других, когда еще не до конца разобрался в себе.

\- Садись на велик.

\- Но он... маловат?

\- Садись. Ты должен скатиться вниз. Эмоции, которые ты испытаешь, помогут тебе отпустить всё, что волновало тебя до этого, - счастливо прощебетал Эрик. - Отис чёртов гений, - пробормотал он уже тише.

\- Я же сломаю твой дурацкий велик.

\- Починим?

\- А это сработает?

\- А разве мы можем чувствовать что-то заранее?

\- Ты мне скажи!.

\- Садись уже на чёртов велик или я передумаю!

\- Я сажусь?

\- САДИСЬ!

Адам поднял велосипед с земли, неловко уселся на маленькое сиденье и попытался покрутить педали. Вышло коряво и потенциально опасно для жизни, учитывая горку, с которой ему, вероятно, придётся скатиться. Велик был, мягко говоря, маловат, а Адам был не уверен, кто в итоге пострадает сильнее: он сам, велосипед или творческое мышление Эрика. 

\- Ну что ты застыл? Вперёд!

То ли от внезапный крик, то ли собственный страх заставил его поехать, но Адам действительно неловко продвинулся вперёд, а затем и вовсе набрал такую скорость, на которой уже невозможно было сразу затормозить, а, учитывая склон, его скорость неумолимо росла.

Эрик с недоверием и лёгким опасением смотрел на эту картину, затаив дыхание, и смог выдохнуть только тогда, когда услышал:

\- Чёрт! Я как будто лечу!

Он смеялся. Адам Грофф смеялся, как никогда раньше, и Эрик, слыша этот почти детский, такой чистый и даже немного наивный смех, сам не мог удержаться. Он побежал вслед за Адамом, надеясь нагнать его, и не заметил, как тот, раскинув руки в стороны, наезжает на огромный булыжник, описывает кульбит в воздухе и отлетает в противоположную сторону от велосипеда, плашмя падая на землю. 

Эрик услышал только сдавленный вскрик и глухой звук, от которого всё тело мгновенно похолодело. Он готов был провалиться под землю от стыда и несправедливости, ведь Адам ему доверял, он доверил ему самое ценное, а Эрик только поглумился над ним и причинил ещё больше боли. Как же это нечестно! 

\- Адам, я не хотел...

Эрик зажмурился, стараясь выкинуть из головы вид пыльного, пытающегося отряхнуться и проверяющего целостность костей Адама. Он не видел, как Грофф бухнулся обратно на землю и закрыл глаза. Он не видел, как Адам криво улыбнулся, но услышал лёгкий смех. Этот смех нарастал с каждой секундой и вскоре перешёл во всхлипы.

Открыв глаза, Эрик увидел сидящего Адама с запрокинутой головой и стеклянными от слёз глазами. Его пальцы в волосах будто удерживали черепную коробку от неминуемого взрыва. Адам смеялся и плакал одновременно, это больше напоминало нервный срыв, чем здоровое проявление чувств, но, честно говоря, никто особо не видел, как этот парень проявляет чувства.

\- Адам, ты в порядке? 

Он лишь молчал и улыбался.

\- Адам, ты...

\- Я чувствую. Я так много всего чувствую. И я не могу поверить, как не чувствовал это раньше.

Эрик облегчённо выдохнул. У него получилось.


End file.
